His Angel
by Jessarie
Summary: Harry who has been told everything about good and evil, dark and light, white magic and black magic is about to learn that things are not always as they seem. Can magic be? Just be, without being defined as right or wrong. Is it possible to live in a world where magic is based on the intent of the witch or the wizard? Can the world really be changed? ON HIATUS! see ch 4 for more!
1. Chapter 1

_**His Angel: **Chapter 1_

_**By:** Jessarie_

_**Summary: **Harry who has been told everything about good and evil, dark and light, white magic and black magic is about to learn that things are not always as they seem. Can magic be? Just be, without being defined as right or wrong. Is it possible to live in a world where magic is based on the intent of the witch or the wizard? Can the world really be changed?_

_**A/N: **Okay, so this is a new story for all my pretties out there. Your reviews keep me going. This is very different from what I have done before because it is written in Harry's POV. Something I never would have dreamed of doing a year or so ago._

* * *

Harry was scared. More scared than he could ever remember being in all his 17 years of life. He was standing face to face with an angel. A real and true angel. His angel.

* * *

6 months earlier...

I knew I would have to kill Voldemort and as much as it pains me to admit it I was glad to be the one to have to do it. I would never wish the pain and suffering I have endured all these years onto anyone else. I am not happy that I have to murder and it essence end another, but I think for a better perspective I look at all the evil and wrong that Voldemort committed and I see that it has to be done. At least, that is what everyone keeps telling me. Ron, Hermione, the Order, and even Remus say the same thing. That I have to kill. I have to do the same thing Voldemort has done to all those other people, or so I have been told. If it was not already obvious I am coming into my own. My own thoughts and my own mind. It seems I do not believe all I have been told. I have questions.

My steps are quiet as I walk out into the crisp warm air. Summer is coming as it must. I see the shadow before the man even utters a word. "Potter." he says as I knew he would. I glance up into the cool gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. The man sent, I assume, to watch over me from a distance. The man who will take me to my fate. "You should not have left the wards." he says pausing to study me. "Unless you meant to?" he ends in a questioning tone. My face transforms. I can feel it into a smirk he probably recognizes. I ripped the look off of Snape. Severus Snape is the potions master at my school. Hogwarts. Oh how I love Hogwarts. If only people would be honest with me when I am within it's hallowed halls.

I step forward and raise my arm grasping the elder Malfoy's arm in a tight grip. "Don't splinch me." I say as the final whisper anyone nearby would hear as we popped softly away.

* * *

_**A/N: **So what's the verdit? Continue or no? Anything not making sense beside the beginning? LOL!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**His Angel: **Chapter 2_

_**By:** Jessarie_

_**Summary: **Harry who has been told everything about good and evil, dark and light, white magic and black magic is about to learn that things are not always as they seem. Can magic be? Just be, without being defined as right or wrong. Is it possible to live in a world where magic is based on the intent of the witch or the wizard? Can the world really be changed?_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, situations, etc. No money was made from the writing of this fan-fiction. No copyright infringement intended!_

_**A/N:**7 reviews is pretty decent for a VERY SHORT first chapter. I just wanted to say sorry that it was so short. It was more of a Prologue really than an actual chappie. Here's the next part though. Happy Reading:)_

* * *

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the pull of apparation. That sucking black you into a black whole sort of feeling I always get when forced to use the wizarding skill. I gasped aloud when my feet hit firm ground once again. Unbeknownst to the man who's arm I was still clutched to, I had all of my belongings on me. My trunk had been shrunk with a wandless spell. Simple to do, but completely untraceable.

I opened my eyes when I gained my balance, but I never let go of Lucius' arm. "Digsby." he called out and a small female elf popped into existence next to us. He smiled a real and true smile at the little elf. "Is My Lord here?" he asked calmly. The elf spoke softly like she was afraid of breaking the peace that seemed to naturally permeate Malfoy Manor. "He is Master Lucius, Sir." Lucius' head nodded. "Tell him I have brought a guest and that we will meet him in the study momentarily if he is not averse." With a small nod of her own, Digsby vanished.

Smiling down at me Lucius spoke. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded once myself and threw out a hand silently asking him to lead the way. I was going to change my fate. I was going to meet the man who killed my parents on my terms this time, not when he attacked. Moments later while I was deep in thought we entered a large room full of books. I noticed this a little too late when Lucius nudged me with his arm.

My eyes shot up and I felt my mouth drop open. I had of course been expecting that horrible creature who had taken my blood and ordered Cedric Diggory dead in my fourth year. The man before me was anything but. His skin was pale and glowing with actual hair on his head and a nose! I was in shock I think. The man had to be Voldemort, yet couldn't be. The only feature still classifying him as such were the ruby red eyes peering back at me. He was Tom and it seemed he was waiting for me to make some sort of move.

I could see his fingers through the folds of his robe fondling his wand. I think he thought I was going to attack him, but I did not. I respectfully bowed by head and spoke. "I need something from you. Something no one else has the power to give me." I said softly raising my eyes to the now shocked ones above me. "And what is it you require?" he asked siliblantly. I smiled then. "To be me. The real me. With no expectations and no requirements. No one yelling about light and dark. No nagging and no yelling. Just Harry. I want to be your equal."

I watched in awe once more as Lord Voldemort laughed. A deep rolling full belly laugh. "What in the hell is so god damned funny?" A voice asked from the doorway. A voice I knew very well. I turned then as the chuckles faded to regard Severus Snape with a keen eye. "Did you know about this?" Voldemort asked gesturing to me. Severus' eyes locked onto mine and I squirmed slightly. "No, My Lord." he answered. "What brings here today?" he asked softly. I smiled and told him.

That was the day I shocked Snape. I was laughing so hard at the look on his face. "You mean to tell me all this time you knew what side I was really on and who I was really reporting to and you still let Dumbledore and the Order think I was with them? You mean to tell me you wish to join him? Join us?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, Professor. I have always known who you really served and to answer your other questions, I do. I want to be aligned with Lord Voldemort and I want to watch the world change. I want to see all those people who are supposed to be my friends fall."

Snape looked thoughtful for a few moments before he turned to Voldemort. "What do you think, My Lord?" he asked. "I have told you time and again Severus. When we are in the house alone, just us three and the staff there is no need to be so formal. You can call me Tom anytime except meetings." Snape's eyes widened and he looked uncomfortable for a moment before he spoke. "I know, Tom, but it feels so strange." I couldn't help it. I laughed. They both turned to me and Voldemort spoke. "Harry will be my equal. He will rule at my side."

Severus Snape gasped. Lucius Malfoy looked up in shock. Harry Potter continued laughing. And Lord Voldemort smirked then, knowing they would change the world.

* * *

_**A/N****: **So there is the chapter. It was 400 words longer than chapter 1, so I did try to make it a bit lengthier. __I think everyone should know that this story is going to be very different from my usual and any important warnings will be listed in the top A/N of each chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**His Angel:**__Chapter 3_

_**By:**__Jessarie_

_**Summary:**__Harry who has been told everything about good and evil, dark and light, white magic and black magic is about to learn that things are not always as they seem. Can magic be? Just be, without being defined as right or wrong. Is it possible to live in a world where magic is based on the intent of the witch or the wizard? Can the world really be changed?_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, situations, etc. No money was made from the writing of this fan-fiction. No copyright infringement intended!_

_**A/N:**__ So sorry it took me so long to get this out to you all. I know a few of you commented that you are very interested to see where this story will go. I have the final chapter outlined and know exactly where we are going, but it is the chapters heading up to it all that I am working on as I go. I hope you enjoy this one, so Happy Reading:)_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore frowned at the Auror standing before him. "He what?" he asked. The man shifted nervously. "I am sorry, Headmaster, but Harry Potter has left his relatives home. A member of my contingent said they saw him walk out the words, speak to himself for a moment, and then he disappeared. We found a slight trace of apparation magic residue, but nothing else. All the boys' belongings are gone from the house as well as his owl. He is gone."

Albus growled as Auror Markinson left the room. He did not know what had gotten into that boy, but he was important to the plans. How would Albus ever become powerful without Harry under his thumb? He stood and clutched a canister into his hands. A moment later the flames sprang up. "Severus Snape's quarters." He stated firmly. The flames flared green and then Severus voice responded. "If you are hearing this message, the serpent has flamed and as such I will be unavailable at this time. Please try again later."

'Damn it.' Albus thought. Severus was called and that can only mean one thing. Harry must have felt it too and decided the situation warranted his presence. 'Stupid child.' Albus strode back to his desk and penned a quick missive asking Fawkes to deliver it. He then returned to the fire and began summoning the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

I was warm. I could feel a presence in the room with me. No one knew but me, but I was a 'Feeler' or so the wizarding community called it. It meant that I could feel the aura's of those around me. It was on my 15th birthday that the power manifested itself. Currently, I could sense that the person meant me no harm and were watching me as I slept. I continued to feign sleep in an effort to learn something. I was hoping the person would give me an indication as to who they were. I heard a snort. "Harry, if you are going to think such things and attempt to make someone think you are unaware, you will need to blank your mind." Severus stated. I shifted but did not open my eyes.

"Harry Potter, I know you are awake, so stop playing." He snarled and I knew his lip was curling up as if in distaste. I grinned opening my eyes. The man was sat beside my head in my bed in the room I had been given in Riddle Manor. After the talk we had last night, I agree to join forces with Tom so long as he stopped killing for no reason. We had a brief plan outlined and knew that with the right caution our ideas could both be put to use.

"Potter. Harry?" Severus said from beside me again. I startled and glared up at him. "Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment." I responded. He smiled and said he was trying to ask me if I wanted to shower first or eat first. "I will shower first. Why are you in my bed though?" I asked trying not to panic.

"Tom was doing some late night practicing for the idea you had and was unsure if it would affect your scar or not, so he asked me to sit with you. He also asked me to continue to monitor your sleep patterns. Tom thinks I may be able to find a potion to remove the pain from the connection only leaving a contact point between your minds." Severus answered stoically as if he were standing before his class. I laughed.

"Yes Professor, you sound just like you do in class." I said through the chuckles still overwhelming me. "Now that is something this Manor has not heard in a long time." Tom's voice said from the doorway.

I grinned up at him. "Professor Snape is being funny. I can't help it." He smiled as well. "Professor Snape?" Tom questioned. "You mean to tell me you have not given him permission to call you Severus." The man in question blushed heavily under their combined stares. "Pott… Harry, when here or outside of classes where no one can hear you, you may call me Severus." He said flustered.

Had anyone entered the wards of Riddle Manor that morning, they would have said that the laughter was so strong it brought life and light back to the old house.

* * *

"Attention everyone, take a seat or find a place please." Albus requested smiling. Inside he was in turmoil. He was so close to losing his weapon and the one thing able to give him the power. He had to have more power and do more good things. "We will be sending a party out to Privet Drive this morning." He stated watching the shock envelope their face. "Harry Potter was seen disappearing from there last night. Severus was also called. I think Harry may have followed him into Voldemort's home." Albus said when he had achieved silence once more.

"Albus, why would he have gone there? He knows the danger and the risks to exposing himself." Molly asked fighting the tears threatening to overtake her. "What I mean is…" she said taking a deep breath. "How do when know he went willingly?"

The Headmaster smiled calmly. "Auror Markinson, if you would please tell them what your man saw." He said gesturing to the man in question. "Of course, Headmaster. Potter was seen leaving the residence. After exiting the wards, he spoke to himself for a few moments as thought he was planning and then he disappeared. We found residue traces from an apparition, but nothing concrete or specific. We do not know if he went on his own or was being lured by someone unseen. What we can determine is that either Harry taught himself to apparate or someone was controlling his apparition from another location." Markinson stated looking to Dumbledore before resuming his place leaning on the far wall of the circular office.

"I know we are not members of the Order and the only reason we are even here is because this concerns Harry, but I think he was the one who apparated. 'Mione and I saw him with a book at the end of the year that looked kind of suspicious, but we thought he was just studying it for more information, not to actually use it." Ronald Weasley stated speaking up.

The Headmaster nodded. "What book was it, Mr. Weasley?" he asked. "Ron, please Sir, but we don't know. 'Mione?" he said looking to his girlfriend.

"It was a Quidditch book, but there was something off about it. When I picked it up it shimmered and looked like _'Nanderthals Selections for Successful Apparation and Movement'_. I dropped the book in shock, but when I picked it up it looked normal, so I shrugged it off. We did ask Harry, but he said he had never heard of Nanderthals and seemed believable. I think he lied to us, looking back on it and with his disappearance." Hermione stated blushing at the mishap.

Albus nodded. "I believe the children are correct. Harry must have learned how to apparate or had help. Markinson, get a team together to re-search Privet Drive. Arthur, check with Mad-Eye and search the wizarding and muggle hospices. Tonks and Remus, check the muggle and wizarding venues you think Harry may go to in case he felt threatened or injured where he wished to escape. Minerva, if you and Pomona will secure the school, I will head outside and see if Harry has come our way." The Headmaster said addressing each of them in turn. "Move out." He commanded watching as they all moved to do his bidding.

* * *

I was shocked to return from the bath to see Severus and Tom embracing on my temporary bed. "He will adjust Severus and you can't protect him from everything." I heard Tom say as I stopped quietly to watch. "I know, Tom, but it is so difficult to see him struggle and not be able to help. I know he does not know the truth and I think we should tell him, but not until we are ready because when we do his power is going to go crazy. Albus will never know what hit him." Severus answered. "Give Harry time, Sev. He will be great and we will help him when the time comes. Do not fear, son." Tom said stretching to press a kiss to Severus' forehead.

I was furious. "What the hell are you hiding now?" I asked fighting to keep calm as I stepped fully into the room. "Sit down, Harry and breathe deeply. This was going to wait, but Severus feels you should know at least enough to help us now and then the rest later on." Tom answered sneering down as he stood over Sev. I nodded and locked eyes with the one man I always respected. "What?" I asked hoping it was a least bearable.

"Harry, there is something Dumbledore has always neglected to tell you and I feel you should be told." Severus began. "You see, about sixteen to seventeen years ago there were two wizards both very powerful in their own right. There was a prophecy or so one of the men was led to believe. Harry, the prophecy that led me to Dumbledore and led Tom to murder your parents was false. Dumbledore made it up. He also used an ancient dark spell to take control of Tom's body that night and murder your parents. That is why the Avada backfired and hit him. Dumbledore used it as a way to leave Tom's body and return to his own leaving Tom to die or so he thought. He never knew that in all of this, part of Tom's soul split and implanted onto the only living thing nearby. You!"

I closed my eyes and thought over what I had just heard. When I opened them I never noticed the shock on the two men's faces or the way my voice hissed into the room. My bright green eyes were glowing with suppressed power. I did notice my magic felt strong and pure. I felt free. "That fucking asshole will pay for this." I said softly.

Severus and Tom smiled. "There is more, but I cannot tell you until you are of age or no longer attending Hogwarts. It was something your parents did in case of their death. They did not trust Albus as much as he thought they did." Severus continued. "The last thing we need to say is that you will have to go back, like I do. To finish your education and to get as much information as you can. We will work to block the pain from your scar and help find a way for you and Tom to contact one another at will, but it may take some time."

"I know. Thanks for telling me what you could." I said letting my power whip its way around them in a soothing embrace. "Harry?" Tom asked. "Why does it feel as though you are hugging me, yet you are not?"

"My powers were being blocked and when you told me the truth about Dumbledore, somehow the compulsions, charms, and blocks on me broke. I am finally free from his magic and mine is cleansing myself. Apparently my magical self thought you both needed a hug." I said laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Harry Potter, you are one of a kind." Severus said smirking.

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't know when I will have the next chapter up, but thanks for reading and being patient. If you see anything that does not make sense, more will be explained later on in the coming chapters :)_


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE: "His Angel" is officially on hiatus until I re-write the outline**

**and all of the chapters I had written up. I apparently was stupid enough**

**to leave them down where my 4 year old and her cat could reach them.**

**When you need something shredded, I have just the two for the job!**

* * *

_Hi All My Readers,_

_So sorry to do this to you all, making you think there was a new chapter_

_when there really is not. I am so upset that I have to do this to you guys._

_I love my readers so much and appreciate all the wonderful writing support._

_Much Love,_

_Jess_


End file.
